


Predictable

by kayliemalinza



Series: Freewrites [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is holding a grudge, but he'd never mention it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime between _Cyberwoman_ and _They Keep Killing Suzie_ , and presumes the sexual relationship between Jack and Ianto is very new.

The slope of Jack's neck; the way his shoulders bunch and spasm. It infuriates Ianto and he scrapes his teeth along the spine. He doesn't know why the anger flares up so quickly, why his thrusts turn punishing and why he clamps his hand across Jack's mouth. He doesn't want to hear the shuddered moans, half-gasps: he wants to hear Jack scream.

A hard round bite below the shoulder blade produces the desired effect. It would be nice, Ianto thinks, if that bruised.

Lisa would shriek and sometimes giggle if Ianto bit her, but he doesn't think about that now. He doesn't.

He finishes with Jack cresting just before him and withdraws. He looks for his pants and trousers while Jack shivers, still tensely arched above the bed. With a sigh, Jack sinks into the mattress.

"Sorry for being so rough," Ianto says. He zips his fly and curls his toes into the coolness of the floor.

"Oh," Jack laughs softly. He rolls languorously onto his back. "Rough is not a problem. Came out of nowhere, though."

"Well," says Ianto, hands on hips. "I'd hate to be predictable."

Jack stretches his arms across the sheets. His eyes slide closed. "Predictable is good sometimes," he murmurs.

"Fresh pot of coffee every morning, is it?" Ianto says lightly. He sits on the bed to pull his socks on and when he looks over his shoulder, Jack is looking at him, concerned.

Jack rubs his broad palm on Ianto's arm. "Are you usually that aggressive, or—" his voice turns wary, "are you upset about something?"

Ianto stands up to reach his shirt and Jack's hand falls away. "I don't see that it matters if the sex is good enough."

"I don't work that way," Jack says harshly. "Not anymore."

Ianto smirks. "I'll be sure to make a note of it, sir."

Jack's eyes flicker wide, then harden before he swears and turns away.

Ianto grins broadly as he picks up his jacket and steps into his shoes. "I'll be going home now," he says. "I need to water the plants."

"Yeah," says Jack. He presses his face to the pillow and pretends to fall asleep.

Ianto, considerately, is quiet as he leaves.


End file.
